


The Funeral on Naboo and the fate of Twin Skywalkers

by KDS1995



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Childbirth, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Funeral, New Jedi Order, One Shot Collection, Original Character Death(s), Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Tragedy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDS1995/pseuds/KDS1995
Summary: Inspired by a fanart about Anakin and Padme's funeral.What if Emperor Palpatine had arrived early to Mustafar?
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emperor Palpatine had come to Mustafar very early than expected. He found Padme on her ship after CP0-3 and R2-D2 had help and brought her aboard. He experienced a Force Vision that Padme will give birth to twins that will rise and be opposed to him and his ruling. He realized that Padme and her children will cause him to lose his apprentice and soon his rising empire in twenty decades.

** **

** (I have no idea whose fanart and its credits belong to!  **

** But it has inspired me to write a fanfiction about it.) **

** Prologue **

**"Save them, Obi-Wan. Don't let them die."**

**"I promise we'll do everything to ensure that they'll live, Anakin. Ju-just save your strength."**

**"We're losing them both."**

**"SAVE THEM! S....sa..ave them! Don't let them die with us!"**

**"It's a boy....."**

**"His name is Luke."**

**"It's a girl..."**

**"Leia.."**

**"Pro...promise me that they'll be raised by my family back on Naboo....."**

**"PADME!"**

**"We're losing her."**

**"She's dead." **

**"Anakin! Calm down, you can't die now! You'll not..going to die. You have to at least let us heal your wounds and to save you."**

**"I...c-can't, Obi-Wan...** **Obi-Wan?"**

**"Yes, Anakin? "**

**"Before I go, I want Ahsoka Tano and you to be godparents to our twins. Promise me that you will allow them to live with Padme's family until they're of age and allow them to decide if they want to be a Jedi or not."**

**"...I promise, Anakin...I love you, my brother."**

**"If only I didn't listen to his lies ...ab...out you...."**

**"ANAKIN, NO!" **


	2. Chapter One

Obi-Wan stared at the lifeless bodies of his brother and his wife on the table as waves of sorrows washed over him. The blanket-cradled bundle in his arms fuss and wriggle around, directing his attention at it. He let out a noise of distress as it struck him that Luke will never have a chance of growing up with his parents. He deliberately turns the baby around in his arms, so he can cradle him better. Obi-Wan feels the tears trailing his face as he looks down at the lifeless body of Anakin Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader. He knew that wounds were too severe to be treated and save his life.

  
He never forgot that memory of how they had engaged in a fiery duel on Mustafar until the arrival of Darth Sidious distract them. It was at that time when Obi-Wan realized that Yoda had failed to destroy Darth Sidious and begin to fear for their lives. He had looked at his former apprentice with despair and helpless when he received a disturbance in the Force.   
He had been very busy concentrating on fighting his former brother and to depart alive with Padme to figure out the disturbance. But Anakin didn’t. He reached out into the Force, and he then reacts with horror at what it had revealed to him. He roars out Padme’s name and abruptly at once ignore Obi-Wan. Anakin Force-jump onto the lava bank away from Obi-Wan, lift off running toward the docking bay as if the duel and hatred never exist at all. 

Obi-Wan had gone after him but had soon regretted that the fact he didn’t check the disturbance for it might make a difference this time. He had arrived at the docking bay just in time to see the corpses of dead stormtroopers shattering around on the ground with light-saber wounds on them. He run on just to witness the whole scene:

Emperor Palaptine had Padme in Force-Hold as he readied to stab his lit light-saber through her chest. But the arrival of Anakin had distracted him from his task, and Anakin then shouted at him about that promise he swore upon him to help him save Padme’s life, not finishing her. But what Emperor Palatine had said to Anakin had caused Anakin to renounce that Sith title as Darth Vader, he had told Anakin he had lied to him, and he will not allow Padme to live nor gave birth to twins that will bring about the demise of his Empire. 

Emperor Palaptine then claim that he had received a force vision that after twenty decades of his reign; Anakin’s son will cause Anakin to turn against Darth Sidious and ends his reign. Darth Sidious threats to kill Padme and then Anakin, too, to ensure it doesn’t happen. He turns and moved to stab his light saber through the chest of Padme, but Anakin rushed forward and leap in front of Padme’s body to shield her. But the lit light saber had thrust through his ribs and out his back. Obi-Wan let out a scream of anger and rush forward to engage Darth Sidious in a duel. He was angry that Sith Lords had always taken away everything he loved from him; Satine Kryze, Siri, and now his brother, Anakin Skywalker. 

But Darth Sidious raised up his hands and shot a torrent of lighting at him. Obi-Wan tries to fend off the waves of Sith lightings with his light saber, but became overwhelmed by it. He screams in agony as Darth Sidious continue to tormet him with the lightings until he finally breaks under the continuing pain. Darth Sidious stop his torment and watch in sadistic satisfaction as Obi-Wan’s body collapses into a heap onto the floor in defeat and exhaustiveness. 

Obi-Wan never forgot that moment when Darth Sidious gloat over him and had told him about the future vision that Obi-Wan will never forget as long as he lives. Then Darth Sidious ignite his red light saber as he prepares to strike him down. But then his expression twist in pain and shock as the tip of the blue light saber poke through his chest. Darth Sidious’s expression form a storm of emotions as it moved from pain, to shock, to disbelief, then to anger as he collapsed onto the floor in a heap. As Darth Sidious’s hooded figure collapse onto the floor, his body moves out of the way, revealing Anakin’s struggling figure behind him as he reaches out his shaking right hand in focus. He jerks back his right hand, and the blue light-saber yanks itself out of Darth Sidious’s body and it retreats into Anakin’s out-held hand. Anakin deactived his blue saber, and he looks at Obi-Wan; his eyes were full of tears and pain.

“Please save Padme,” he stuttered weakly as his eyes then roll back into his head and collapse forward onto the ground. Obi-Wan look over at Padme and saw that she was lying on the ground. But then he realized the reason Padme wasn't standing on her legs and helping Anakin as he knew she could. 

For Anakin had failed to remember the fact that light sabers tend to go deep through the chest and out the back. There is a scorching hole in Padme’s chest, narrowly missing her womb and there is a gushing liquids running down her legs. Her water was broken.

  



End file.
